Hiroshi Rokkaku
- Showing a lack of Recognition towards the world. 0zon3 (Real Name: Kim Hyun-Ki) is a antagonist that appears in Politics & War Beta, P&W: Speedround, and Politics & War. and ''The Incumbent ''Director of Military Affairs in the Green Protection Agency. The current leader of the United Korean Federation a Totalitarian state that recently seceded from South Korea. Being one of the youngest dictators in Orbis's history, He served in the military under the United Nations at his young age. He suffered a burn on his face and lost his eyesight to his left eye. He now wears a blindfold in public events because of this. During a revolution in South Korea which was aimed to form a coup to overthrow Seoul's Government. 0zon3 became a commander of a militia which managed to take over the city, In the city hall. He seceded Seoul from the country and started a nation which grows called the United Korean Federation Early Life Hyun-Ki was born in a poor neighborhood in Seoul. His father was a soldier while his mother was a Government worker. He looked up to his parents going to them whenever he was in need of something. He taught himself to read & write and by Age 12. He was already capable of manipulating people for his own personal benefit. By Age 17, He served in the South Korean Military. And during a war with North Korea, His parents were captured and killed. Devastated by this, and hearing that the South Korean Government is evicting people from homes. He turned on the South Korean Government and held a coup d'etat to overthrow the government. After a 12 month war. He seceded Seoul from South Korea and established his own Government where he was also crowned a War Hero. Leadership He rules the nation with extreme prejudice with a Totalitarian sense of justice. Out of anger he would kill his soldiers for insubordination. In Summits he would have armed soldiers by his side to show aggression towards world leaders. 0zon3's Subjects within the nation do not approve of 0zon3's administration but they feel safe due to the high amount of military in the ruler's arsenal. He spends most of his time at the capital building either addressing his nation, or Drilling his Military. Citizens are able to freely visit the capital to request something from 0zon3 with military escort to his office. Although he was a ruler before the establishment of the United Korean Federation. He had citizenship to numerous nations. (Examples: Meta Board and Foxburo) Trivia *He has broken two or more War Crimes during The "Game, Set, Match" War *He is the only antagonist to have a close connection to the rest of the world. *He is a Government Member of the Green Protection Agency, He is one of two villains in the games lore to be a Government member of the same alliance (See: Lambdadelta). This is hard to tell if it's a coincidence or not. Since both people came from the same time period, and the same alliance origin. Category:Leaders in Asia Category:Antagonists Category:UKF-Related Pages Category:Politics & War Characters